TROLLZ
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: I think someone has finally snap. Read and Review.


It is a madness that needs to stop. Hear this message, Fathoms, they are out there and are here to destroy what leagues we have made over the years. From movies, to book, to comics, and worst of all . . . TV shows.

We have become nothing more than their play things, who don't take us as we are. Just amusement that they can just spit on and shit cover us with no regret.

We must end the TROLLZ.

Laugh now for a silly name it is, once you know what they are able to do. Your laugh will be nothing but screams.

World Entertainment must be save before it's to late.

Before these TROLLZ get the upper hand and win this war. We have to strike.

Other fans are on our side about and will take a stand with us.

All we need, is you! The other Fathoms to join us in this much-needed battle to take place and fire with everything we have. To show we won't back down and think nothing of what they do.

The following Fathoms that have join so far are labeled here:

**Naruto **

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**Bleach**

**Harry Potter series **

**Warriors **

**Outsiders **

**X-Men**

**South Park**

**Ninja Turtles **

**Batman **

**Halo **

**Kingdom Hearts **

**9 Lives **

**07-Ghost **

**Air Gear **

**Astro Boy **

**Bakuman**

**Big O**

**Candy Candy **

**Cat Returns**

**Dragon Ball series**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Fairy Tail **

**Ghost Hunt**

**K-ON!**

**Ouran High School Host Club **

**Star Wars**

You other Fathoms can still join the resistance against them.

Join Now!

From,

A Fathom that has been plagued to the point of unable to fight back,

Lord of the Rings and Doctor Who.

'_Unleash Your __**PURE**__ Imagination'_

* * *

In a far off place, know as the Real Earth. A group watch the screen go blank when the petition finally ended.

"Well, I feel oddly hurt of something this stupid." A wannabee pop star said, folding her arms in front of her chest, a sneer on her face.

"D-Ella, try not make that face for to long." A male called out from the far end of the round table.

"Shut it, Kill, you're acting like this doesn't bother you."

"Oh, it does." Than look over to his left. "Hammy, got anything to say."

"I blame that Critic."

Kill took a deep breath, shaking his head of how simple-minded this one.

"I am sure, Mac, is as well not just pleased." D-Ella added, picking up glass of water to drink. "When ever she and Chelle will get here. Along with some helpers, I don't see why . . . "

"Relax, once they get here. the plan will go as set."

* * *

"And I got it." A voice implied into a headset, while pulling up microphone out the open window. "Returning back to CL now."

**"Good job, Fiction."**

* * *

In the lair of Critics Law, many were going over plots and removers of some unwanted, unlawful, things that should not be called humans.

"To choose something like this, would be un . . ."

"Not the matter of not being able. But what can be done."

"With only hours at the most, NC, we have to do something."

"When Fiction returns with the information of today's talk . . ."

"That is, if she can get back."

"FFC, Sage, please calm down." Another voice reach out from the loudness of the group. "Fiction, will come back, along with that is need to end this war."

"End of The TROLLZ will happen." NC stated with a smirk. "By the end of this year, alone. Those TROLLZ won't know what hit them."

FFC looked up, seeing something that wasn't there, but was there if seen hard enough. "That is if, Writer will let us."

(Have I ever steed you wrong?)

"That is beside the point, Writer."

(I understand that, AJ. I understand.) Than saw Shadows about to speak. (Save it, Shadows.)

"Will this have a happy ending or not?"

"NChick, there is a reason, as to why consumers hate spoilers."

(Jones has a point. If you want it to end how you want. You need to have the consumers to want you to win.)

"How?"

(Good simple question, NChick. Until that answer happens . . .)

"Hey, where are you going?"

(To leave you, so you can make the ending you want.)

"So for you?"

(This is the end for me to go on, for how you feel about OC's.)

"We'll end those TROLLZ."

(I know you will.)

The writer looks to the reader.

(The End, sorry.)


End file.
